


[Podfic] Mulled Wine, Redux

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes mulled wine; John has to guess the flavorings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mulled Wine, Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mulled Wine, Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074745) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



 

Length: 11:46  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j89nnw5zkavptxt/Mulled+Wine%2C+Redux+-+azriona.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/mulled-wine-redux-azriona) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mulled-wine-redux) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [And Then You Kissed Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6XCrOip9DA) \- The Cardigans (acoustic)


End file.
